deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a Necromorph in Dead Space 2. It can be seen when Isaac cuts power to a large section of the government building, allowing Necromorphs to enter. Isaac first encounters it in the beginning of chapter 14 after he leaves the machine that gives him back all his memories by putting a needle in his eye. This Necromorph can't be destroyed as its limbs can regenerate like The Hunter . It chases Isaac most of the way to the newly constructed tower-sized Marker, but Isaac manages to dismember the creature numerous times, slowing it down enough that Isaac is able to out run it and reach the Marker alive. Once Isaac reaches the Marker, the Ubermorph is not seen again. It is assumed that it was killed, along with the rest of the Necromorphs on the station, after Isaac destroys the new Marker; the reactor powering the facility overloads, causing the government sector of The Sprawl to self destruct. Strategy *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph for only 2 ammo: one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. In such instances, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *Each fully deployed detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks into will completely de-leg it, making it far less of a threat. *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to de-limb, then stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded stasis module, this will give the player approximately 10 seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *Note that when regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage. Although it can still be put under stasis. Trivia *Compared to The Hunter, the Ubermorph is thinner and its limbs look more like a collection of tentacles where as The Hunter has limbs that are like the dark colored Slashers. *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the Earthgov facility in Chapter 13 when Issac removes the power to the bulkdoor, allowing the necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered. *The Ubermorph uses the exact same audio and animations (including its kill scene) of The Hunter from Dead Space 1. *Isaac CAN kill the Ubermorph; one of the hallways that Isaac has to walk threw has a doorway blocked by one of the fuses you need to hit. Upon hitting it, the door opens, revealing an adjacent hallway with a fan at the end of it. Getting the Ubermorph to walk against it and hitting it with a weapon with knockback capabilitys causes it to go into the fan, ridding Isaac of the Ubermorph for good *There appear to be no wounds on the ubermorph unlike The Hunter which had many lacerations and rips. It does not appear have the ripped open gashes that appear on all other necromorphes from the Pack to Tripods to normal Slashers *Possibly the Ubermorph is the advance form or the next stage of Necromorph infection (see the slashers and the splitters at the end of dead space 2), "by the converge of the marker", and interestingly this form is very similar to the hive mind, possibly the most complete or the final form of the necromorph infection. Gallery Ubermorph.JPG|The Ubermorph close up. From Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph.png|The Deadly Ubermorph approaches Isaac. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. See Also Category:Necromorphs Category:Mini boss